


Light Out of Darkness

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, mentions of burnt body, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the ["Right to the good parts" Prompts list ](http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/128638682051/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list)  
> anon requested 4 on Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> If you like listening to music while reading, I recommended [Coming Up Roses](https://elizarickman.bandcamp.com/track/coming-up-roses) by E/liza R/ickman

It has been six years, four months and nine days since Hanzo woke up without a jolt.

Not that Hanzo was keeping track of it – but he remembered the date clearly, and it landing on a popular holiday in Japan just made the date even more unforgettable. Simple math allowed Hanzo to know exactly how many days since past, and if Hanzo sunk further into the memory, he could even pinpoint exactly how many hours had passed, but he promised Genji he would stop doing that.

Though promising Genji did not stop Hanzo from waking up with his heart pounding, in the midst of a panic attack. Only this time it was worse than usual.

Hanzo blinked rapidly and stared into the darkness. It didn’t feel like his room. It was too cramped and hot, and neither of that two was helping Hanzo’s heart calm down.

Someone stirred beside him, letting out a low grunt. The smell of cigarillos drifted into Hanzo’s nose and it helped Hanzo calmed down – somewhat.

McCree shifted on the small bed they were sharing during this god-awful mission that didn’t even provided a suitable sleeping quarter for two large men to rest in. This was the only bed in the tiny apartment. The apartment only had two rooms, one living room with a couch bed and coffee table plus a small bathroom. The other was a kitchen so crowded they wouldn’t be able to move freely if they both were in there.

And since the only bed was the couch, McCree and Hanzo had to share it. Which both men agreed it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. They have slept in worse places before and at least this time there were pillows and not just hard ground.

Apparently Hanzo spoke too soon. As McCree moved around on the small mattress, he was unconsciously squeezing Hanzo further into the wall. Hanzo shut his eyes, willing his breathing to return to a normal speed. The last thing he wanted was McCree waking up and finding Hanzo almost suffocating from how hard his heart was pounding.

The air was sticky and hot, warmth radiated off of the gunslinger’s half naked body. The warmth, a secret comfort for Hanzo at any other times now only made Hanzo want to recoil into the wall more. But as he presses against the wall, the claustrophobic feeling of being trapped intensified. There was nowhere Hanzo could go at the moment.

If only McCree wasn’t such a light sleeper, Hanzo might succeed in sneaking out of the bed and go sit in the bathroom, heaving through the worse part alone.

Hanzo kept still like that for the longest time, but felt no sign of calming or exhaustion that signal the possibility of rest. Hanzo only wanted to drift back into sleep, however uneasy the sleep might be.

Hanzo turned, and found McCree had been replaced by someone else.

Hanzo stared into the burnt out eyes of his brother and thought to himself: _ah, so I did manage to fall asleep after all_. Though whether this was better than the panic attack or not, Hanzo couldn’t decide.

Hanzo froze on the spot, a familiar nightmare, one that he never got used to.

Genji let out hard breath, the smoke smelled nothing like the spicy, sharp, comforting scent of McCree’s cigarillos.

Hanzo wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, but his body couldn’t move a single muscle. The smoke from his brother’s body stung his eyes and made Hanzo teared up.

Genji’s lips cracked open, a piece of his upper lip stuck to his lower lip. A choke came out of Genji, and McCree’s voice calling “ _Sweetheart_!”

Hanzo’s eyes snapped open, that unease of waking up from a sleep paralysis hit him fast and hard. Hanzo instinctively wanted to shout, but only a shallow wheeze broke through. His muscles were weak and limp. The wetness in his eyes made everything bleary.

A pair of arms looped under his armpits and lifted him. McCree propped Hanzo up against the cool wall. Hanzo breathed in a shuddered breath. Still not seeing McCree, but hear him cooing to Hanzo somewhere on the left.

McCree was panicking, the original irritation of being woken up in the middle of the night was long forgotten. He turned around and searched blindly for a few moments. The room was too dark. After a few blinks McCree saw Hanzo’s eyes screwed shut, on his side facing McCree. Hanzo almost looked like he was not breathing, McCree had to cup his palm around Hanzo’s face to feel his shallow breathe.

“Hanzo,” McCree called softly, feeling the rapid pulse under his fingertips. “Hanzo, Hanzo, wake up. Sweetheart!”

Hanzo woken up eventually, but McCree know that waking up was nowhere near the end of a panic attack. Hanzo’s eyes were bleary and unfocused. McCree got Hanzo upright as soon as Hanzo seemed awake enough, letting him breathe easier.

Hanzo still hasn’t acknowledged McCree, his head lolled to the side. McCree cupped Hanzo’s face up with one hand, and held Hanzo’s hand with the other.

“Hanzo,” McCree said gently, despite the heavy weight in his stomach. “Shh, Hanzo, you with me?”

God, looking at Hanzo like this was burning McCree up so bad. The silent heartache of seeing the person you loved struggling to breathe while knowing the only thing you could do was wait it out. But at least McCree was here with Hanzo. He wanted to wrap his arms around the archer and hold onto him, but that would not help Hanzo at this moment, and that was more important than McCree’s own desire.

“Christ, Hanzo, can you hear me?” McCree asked as Hanzo untangled their hands, wrapping his arms around McCree’s waist weakly.

McCree was ready for it when Hanzo fell into his arms limply. Letting Hanzo lean on him, McCree ran a palm up and down Hanzo’s tattoo soothingly. Running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, working out the tangles gently, and massaging Hanzo’s scalp.

“Hanzo,” McCree tried again.

“Jesse,” Hanzo replied quietly. “I apologize. I did not want you to see this.”

“Jesus Christ, Hanzo. You really think I give a fuck?” McCree murmured into Hanzo’s hair.

“Apparently not.”

“You’re damn right I don’t,” McCree said. “We’re… Hanzo. I care about your well-being. It ain’t a hard concept.”

Hanzo laughed miserably, but at least he was responding. McCree tentatively wrapped his arms around Hanzo loosely. Hanzo pressed in, his nose against McCree’s neck. McCree tightened his hold.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

McCree wasn’t expecting a yes anyway.

“There’s anything I can do for you?”

“This is enough.”

“You stop bullshiting me now, Shimada.”

Hanzo was silent for a few moments. His breathing finally slowed. McCree rested his cheek on the crown of Hanzo’s head.

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo stirred. “Maybe let me sleep on the outside.”

“No problem.”

“The wall was making me claustrophobic,” Hanzo admitted reluctantly.

“Shoot, I wish you would have told me that earlier.”

“I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“I could sleep on the floor.”

“I would rather you not.”

McCree didn’t reply. He shifted them carefully so his back was against the wall. Hanzo let McCree drag him to their new position, his lower body limply moved with McCree’s movement while his arms tighten around McCree.

McCree rested them against the wall for a while. Making sure Hanzo has recovered completely before asking if Hanzo wanted to go back to sleep.

Hanzo nodded, started pulling away. McCree tightened his hold, told Hanzo to not even think about it.

McCree scooted as gently as possible down to a lying position with a person in his arms. Settling Hanzo on the outside of the small bed they were sharing, still holding Hanzo.

“I’m so glad you weren’t alone when this happened,” McCree murmured.

“I am glad it is you with me when this happened,” Hanzo murmured back.

Hanzo buried his face in the crook of McCree’s neck. This time, he felt warm. McCree’s arms squeezed him tightly. This time, it made him feel safe.

“Good night, Hanzo,” McCree whispered softly into Hanzo’s hair. “Sweetheart.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huh? what do you mean bleary eyes means sleepy eyes and not teary?
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !


End file.
